What If I Disappeared?
by The-Biggest-Geek19
Summary: Italy went missing a while ago, kidnapped by a scientist intent on finding out the mystery behind these "super-humans." While he is being tortured in the name of science, the others are coping with Italy's disappearance. They eventually find him, but can they put the broken nation back together? Rated T for now, may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

**YO TO ALL! The-Biggest-Geek here with another story! I actually wasn't even planning on writing a story like this, but after switching between a HetaOni gameplay and a Sadistic!Italy fanfic, I had to.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

Chapter 1:

Italy wasn't expecting to be kidnapped. As a hand came up and grabbed his throat, thousands of flurried, terrified thoughts flew through the Italian's mind. The last thought, however, was 'what would happen if I wasn't found.'

Prussia watched his younger brother put his head in his hands from the doorway.

"West?" He asked.

"He just…disappeared." Germany muttered, feeling sad for his friend.

"Is something wrong?" Prussia pushed, putting a hand on Germany's shoulder.

"Italy's gone. He disappeared. No one knows where he is." Germany said, picking up his head.

"Italy?" Prussia replied, startled. He quite liked him, even if Italy was a bit of an airhead.

"Maybe he just wandered off..."

"What?! You mean he's gone?!" Romano yelled at Spain. "I know my fratello may be stupid, but why would he just up and disappear?!"

"Maybe he was kidnapped." Spain answered.

"Who the hell would want to kidnap him?! He didn't do anything!"

"You never know..."

Italy woke up strapped to an exam table.

"Hello, Italy. Or shall I call you Feliciano?" A man's voice said. Italy whimpered and started pulling on his restraints.

"W-where am I? Who are y-you?" Italy asked, voice rising in panic. He started crying, terrified.

"You're in my lab. I am just a scientist curious on discovering the secret that makes you...you." The scientist answered, coming into the nation's view. He was a younger man, around twenty-five, with sandy blonde hair and dark green eyes. "You can call me Joseph."

Italy struggled against his bonds, hyperventilating.

"It's fascinating how you work. You can't die, yet you bleed. You get sick when your country's economy fails. You truly are a mystery. And I want to figure out the mystery." Joseph continued, wheeling in a cart. Italy sobbed loudly, thinking, 'nononono he's going to hurt me and no one will know where I am.'

"Stop!" Italy shouted with uncharacteristic strength. Joseph looked up at the nation and shrugged before looking back down.

"Full name: Feliciano Vargas. Otherwise known as: North Italy. You have a brother?" Joseph asked lightly, as if the two were people sitting next to each other on the bus, striking up friendly conversation. "Relationships: Lovino Vargas, aka South Italy. Ludwig Beilschmidt, aka Germany. Honda Kiku, aka Japan. Alfred F Jones, aka America. Arthur Kir-"((Hah hah I know all))

"Stop it! Don't hurt them!" Italy shouted, lifting his head up from the table. He flopped down, breathing heavily. Joseph raised an eyebrow as he continued.

"Personality: Weak, quick to flee, unnaturally happy. Likes pasta, pizza, and siestas. Extremely close to Germany, Japan, and Romano." Italy's chest heaved, sweat dripping down his face.

"Don't hurt them. Please. I-I don't know what to do without them. I'll do anything." He pleaded, desperate. Joseph smiled darkly.

"That's exactly the answer I was looking for."

**Wow,the OC may be a major jackass,but he's not all that important. I know this chapter is short, but I don't have the attention span ot sit down and write long chapters. Seriously. My friends call me "Italy" due to my shot attention span, my love of pasta, and the fact that I am indeed Italian. But anyway...Reviews are appreciated!**  
**The-Biggest-Geek19**


	2. Chapter 2

**I realized something the other day.**

**My family is absolutely insane. My younger brother, who is SEVEN, was in a restaurant, and was coloring the kids menu. He colored the pirate flag face red, and said to me with a huge grin on his face, "The face is red because it used to be an actual face that the pirates skinned off and sewed to the flag." I started choking on my pancakes. My twelve-year-old sister and eight-year-old brother send me text messages saying I'm going to kill myself, and my dad thinks motivational speakers are part of a cult. And they all say I'M the crazy one because I talk to myself. Um, WTF?!**

**I also found out that my sister and I have an England and France relationship. I was sitting in my bedroom, reading Tokyo Ghoul, when she came in. I usually flip when someone goes in my room, but I didn't care at that moment. Halfway through the conversation, she turns around, and I swear to God, she was going to take off her pants. I freaked out, grabbed the nearest pillow, and beat the crap out of her while yelling, "Get out of my room, you pervy frog!"**

**Yup. My family is crazy. My mom's the only semi-normal one….**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

Chapter 2:

Germany sat in his bed, staring blankly at the wall. It had been two months since Italy disappeared, and Germany was taking it the hardest.

"Bruder, you need to get up. The World Meeting is today." Prussia peered his head into his brother's room, looking at the depressed Germany.

"I don't want to." Germany muttered. Empty blue eyes met sharp red ones as Germany, for the first time in a month, looked at Prussia. "He disappeared two months ago, at that World Meeting. I'm not going if he isn't there."

"I'm glad you care. I've tried checking in with the other countries, and they said they didn't feel his presence. However..." Prussia trailed off. Germany shot out of bed, bare feet slapping on the floor.

"What is it?! Do you know where he is?!" Germany asked desperately.

"I was thinking about how quiet Russia was when I asked him. He gave me short answers, and was acting strangely." Prussia said, looking at Germany in shock. Germany ran into his closet, grabbing clothes. "West, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to the meeting. I have some things I need to ask Russia."

Romano walked into the World Meeting, feeling the now-familiar pang of hurt as he saw his brother's empty chair.

'_Big Brother! Big Brother Romano!_' He heard Italy call in his head. Romano rubbed his forehead, trying to get rid of the pain. He knew his younger brother wasn't dead, because then he would've felt a lot more pain, as if his heart were being torn in two.

"Hola, Lovi!" He heard Spain say.

"Ciao, bastard." He muttered.

"Hey! Spain, can I talk to you?" America called, rushing into the room. Spain glanced back at Romano, who looked lonely by himself, before turning to America.

"I was going to talk to Romano, if that's okay." He said, walking towards Romano. He hugged the Italian, who pushed him away.

"What the hell?! Let go of me!" Romano shouted, pulling away from Spain.

"I know how hard it is." Spain said, looking at Italy's empty chair. Romano flinched, then steeled himself.

"Sh-shut up, jerk." He said, storming off. Spain watched Romano go, a deep sadness etched into his eyes. Romano had acted as if he was fine, but everyone could see he was torn because of his missing brother.

Joseph walked down the hallway, turning down into a room. A man sat in the corner, wearing only a pair of boxers. The moment the door opened, however, the man retreated.

"Hello, Feliciano." Joseph said. Italy sniffled softly, drawing his knees up towards his chest. Joseph smiled and walked up to the nation.

"Your wounds are already healing. Amazing." He said, pulling the odd curl in the side of Italy's head. Italy's face flushed red, and he let out a moan.

"Not going to say anything? Oh well, I guess that means no food." Italy looked up, stomach grumbling. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, then closed it.

"P-pl...ease..." He croaked weakly. Joseph smiled sadistically.

"Good boy. I was worried you broke." Italy frowned, mad that this man thought of him as a toy. Joseph waved a hand, and a nurse wearing bright white, so white it hurt Italy's eyes, pushed in a cart. It held a plate of steaming pasta.

"I know you're hungry." Joseph said as he put the plate in front of the nation. Italy pounced on it, shoveling as much food as he could into his mouth. "Don't eat too fast, you'll get sick."

The food disappeared in less than a minute, practically inhaled by the starving Italian. Italy looked up a Joseph, tears in his eyes.

"Wh-why did you...do that?" He asked, sniffling softly. Joseph smiled, ruffling Italy's hair.

"I can't have you dying on me, Feli."

Romano watched the World Meeting with angry, shining eyes. He kept glancing over at Germany, who gave off a nervous aura.

Spain watched Romano with a sad look on his usually cheery face. He felt the waves of rage coming off of the Italian grow in intensity every time Romano looked at Germany.

"Alright, how about we take a break? I'm starving!" America called. Spain silently thanked the exuberant young nation for this, pushing back in his chair. Romano had stormed out of the room, with Spain trailing behind.

"Lovino, are you alright?" Spain asked, putting a hand Romano's shoulder.

"That bastard. How dare he show up. Not after-" Romano's voice cracked. Spain hesitated for a moment, watching Romano's shoulders tremble, before pulling him in for a hug.

Romano sobbed loudly, letting two months worth of anger and grief run freely. Spain held him close, softly stroking the Italian's dark brown hair.

"I-I j-j-just want him to c-come back!" He wailed, clutching the front of Spain's shirt as he collapsed to his knees,

"Shhh, Lovi." Spain murmured, on his knees as well.

((MEANWHILE AT THE WORLD MEETING))

Germany had pulled out a gun and was pointing it at Russia, who held his metal pipe. England and France were fighting, as per usual, Japan was taking pictures, Greece had fallen asleep, China was offering snacks(no one wanted them), America was cracking up, Belarus was sneaking up behind Russia, and Switzerland was trying to stop the chaos.

"I know you know where he is!" Germany was shouting at Russia.

"I do not know where Italy is." Russia replied cooly.

"Stop lying!"

"Um...what the hell?" Romano asked, standing in the doorway. You couldn't have known he was crying, aside from the fact that his face was a bit pink.

"Tell me where Italy is, dammt!" Germany yelled.

"Мне жаль, Германия. I do not know where Italy is." _BANG_. A hole appeared in the plaster next to Russia's head.

"How dare you attack Big Brother?!" Belarus shrieked, tackling Germany.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" The room froze. Romano turned around, shocked at Spain's angry outburst.

"I know we're all upset about Veneziano, but that doesn't mean that we can just go around accusing people of things we don't know is true!" Spain said, an angry look on his usually cheery face. A few grumbles came from around the room. "Now can we all just calm down and get on with the meeting?"

"Wait!" Canada, who had been quiet until this moment, spoke up.

_Who is he?_ The nations thought to themselves.

"Um..I was thinking, and since none of us know where Italy is, maybe he isn't with any of us. The Earth has poles, right? The North Pole and Antarctica." Canada said, a thoughtful look on his face.

"So then he must be there!" Germany said, slamming his palm down on the table. Canada jumped, but nodded."Then it's decided! A search party will be sent out!"

((TWO DAYS LATER))

"I know he said that, but it's so damn cold!"

**AAAAANNNNDDD I DID IT! Lol, leave it to Canada to solve our mystery. :) I kept getting sidetracked by Pinterest, so I had a friend watch me to make sure I didn't get distracted.**

**But anyway, I'll be sure to keep up with more chapters! Ciao!**

**~TBG19**


End file.
